No More Distractions
by Hutch McDavish
Summary: Are you a Kima Fan and wish there was more interaction between Maka and Kid? Perhaps a full fledged romance between the two. This fic is sort of a what if scenario. What if Kid did save the gang from Stein? How would that change things? Read and find out.


Chapter 1: Spark of Interest-Death the Kid's Early Arrival?

No Distractions

A/N: I reluctantly started reading fanfiction about a year ago. I say reluctantly because I heard stories about how they were all smutty erotica filled to the brim with spelling errors that only obsessed fangirls can find any enjoyment in reading. I don't know why I felt compelled to try reading it then, but I am sooooo glad I did. It amazed me how well written a lot of these stories could be and as the quality of the stories I read grew, so did my openness to reading them was. I didn't feel embarrassed or shameful anymore and I think I reached my peak when I read what can only be described as the greatest fanfic I've ever read. ''The Cure For the Nightmare'' by May Never Know. It's an adventure Soul Eater fic that has lot of believable romance between Kid and Maka. What more could you ask for? I fully embraced Fanfiction after that and I wanted to try writing my own ever since. This will be multi-chapter and the word count may reach 40k which is pretty ambitious for a first-timer, but the idea is kinda easy to write about. I was also able to convince my two favorite Soul Eater characters to do the outro for each chapter. I think you can guess who they are. Without further ado, No More Distractions

Chapter 1: Early Arrival

Death the Kid was walking alongside his weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson, down the guillotine hallway that led to his father's Death Room. He was called their to attend a ''special'' lesson. His father put emphasis on special, but didn't go into anymore detail other then telling him to bring his weapons.

''Im here, Father'', Kid said as he walked into the Death Room. ''What is this special lesson you wanted to show me?''

''Oh, hello son.'', Lord Death replied in that jolly tone that he always spoke in. ''Hello to you too, Liz and Patty. Please take a seat and I will explain everything.''

Kid sat himself on the chair in the middle while Liz and Patty stood off to the side.

''Son, have I ever told you about the greatest meister to ever graduate from the D.W.M.A.?''

''No, I dont recall you ever telling me, Father.''

"His name is Franken Stein.", Lord Death began. "When he was a youngster he had a deep fascination for how things worked, mainly living things, and he would try to dissect them. This didn't exlude humans either. He was Death Scythe's first meister and he would experiment on him on a regular basis. During Stein's time here in the academy he became an expert in soul resonance and soul manipulation. He could change his soul to match or compliment another person's. This means that he can use any weapon and not be affected by a meister's soul wavelength attacks."

"Where are you going with this?", Kid asked.

"Dr Stein is what you would call a mad scientist.", Lord Death continued. "He sees no wrong in what he does if it's for the sake of science. He turned Sid, one of our teachers, into a zombie and by doing this he has proven to be a threat to the academy. So I sent two meister/weapon pairs to dispose of him. I think that you will learn a lot by observing them, Kiddo."

"So this is what your lesson is about. I don't think I will be learning all too much because if what you say about Stein is true then those students you sent...will die.''

There was a moment of silence after Kid said that. Patty and Liz were fidgeting off to the side feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. Kid kept his stoic expression on the outside, but on the inside he felt a bit of contempt towards his father for basically sending students on a suicide mission.

"Now Kid I wouldn't underestimate these students.", Lord Death said breaking the silence. "These students show great potential. Just see for yourself."

Lord Death stepped out of the way to reveal a mirror. With a snap of a finger, the mirror began displaying an image. In the mirror there was a boy with spiky blue hair resembling a star. Next to him there was a tall, well endowed female with black hair that was fixed up into a ponytail. In the end there was a boy with white hair and a headband.

"The names of the students goes as follows; Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsuka, Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans", Lord Death listed.

These students certainly stuck out in Kid's mind, but the one that had the biggest impact was the blonde girl in the middle. Her hair wasn't like other blondes. Her's was more ashy in color and they were worn in pigtails. The eyes she possessed were a jade green that shined with a fire of determination. But what really made her stand out to Kid was that her whole appearance was perfectly symmetrical.

Kid couldn't keep his eyes off her. He didnt even break his focus on her when Stein came into view and fell of his wheelie chair...or the second time Stein came into view and fell off his wheelie chair.

"Hey Kid!" Patty said breaking Kid from his trance. "What the matter? It's not like you to space out like that."

"Yeah, Kid, you gotta pay attention." Liz interjected.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Kid blushed and looked at his shoes.

Liz grew a devious smirk. She noticed the red on Kid's face and decided to point it out. "Ahhh Kid's blushing. Were you staring at one of the cute girls, Kiddy" Liz teased.

"I WAS NOT!" Kid yelled while blushing a darker shade of red. "You should take your own advice and pay attention!"

Liz gave a knowing look at Kid and they both looked back at the mirror.

The fighting just started and like Kid expected, it was completely one sided. Stein was just rolling around on his chair and deflecting attacks like they were nothing. Lord Death would explain an attack someone did or something regarding soul wavelengths, but Kid wasn't really listening. He thought that if this was just meant to be a lesson for him then it was an awfully cruel way of going at it.

Stein stopped messing with the meisters and showed off what he was capable of. He unleashed a palm heal strike that the blonde scythe meister was able to block, but was still knocked down by the impact.

She got up with no serious damage done, but her confidence was shot. The man standing before her seems almost unbeatable. Every attack she makes is either deflected or evaded, and she doesn't have the strength to block him effectively.  
The feeling of helplessness was wearing on her soul.

Her weapon partner was able to detect to detect the uneasiness she was feeling. "Hey Maka", Soul said while in weapon form. "You gotta get yourself together. Your breathing and soul wavelengths are getting all muddled."

Maka was still afraid, but her partner was right. She has to stay calm and focus on taking out Stein. Feeling reckless, she lunged forward at him, but was met with his palm knocking her to the ground.

Stein walked over and picked Maka up and held her close to him. He lifted up her shirt and started tracing lines on her abdomen. "You have such silky smooth skin", Stein started creepily. "Perhaps I should replace it with sandpaper."

Kid watched the whole scene with disgust. 'That bastard is ruining her symmetry', Kid thought while grinding his teeth. 'If he so much as touches her with a scalpel, I will personally reap his soul on the spot."

Thankfully, Black Star came in and struck a blow on Stein's back before he had a chance. It didn't do much damage since the blunette attacked him using his soul wavelengths that just passed through Stein. Soul manipulation is a handy technique isn't it?

The blunette attracted the attention of Stein who wasn't too happy after recieving a rather hard pat in the back. The boy stepped back in fear as the Doctor said, "That some spiky hair you have there. Mind if I help it stand up more?"

At that moment, the blunette was blasted with Stein's electric wavelength. The others watched in horror as the boy screamed in pain while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Stein stopped and boy fell on the floor with a thud bleeding from every orifice.

The students cried out, "Black Star!" The name of their fallen comrade.

That was the last straw for Kid. He sat up from his chair and yelled out, "I've seen enough! Liz! Patty! Weapon form!" The girls happily obliged and transformed into their weapon forms and landed in Kid's hands.

"Hold on Kid", Lord Death chimed in. "This a supplementary lesson for them and you're not even a student."

"If that's the problem...", Kid started, "Then consider me officially enrolled to the D.W.M.A. If I don't leave right now those students are going to die"

"We don't know that for sure, son. People are at their strongest when the situation seems their bleakest. "I just want you to wait until Maka can unleash her full power."

Kid didn't like the idea of him waiting any longer, but if he just came in now, that scythe meister might not reach her full potential and that boy would've died in vain. "Fine", Kid sighed, "But if anything goes wrong, I will not hesitate to jump in that mirror and save them." Kid kept Liz and Patty in weapon form so he could be ready when the time comes.

"It's a deal, son.", Lord Death smiled under his mask. He was glad that his son was finally feeling compassion towards others.

When Kid looked back at the mirror he saw Maka with the most hopeless expression he's ever seen in his life. The fire in her eyes was completely extinguished. She looked like she was looking at death straight in the face. Kid just had to wait it out and hope that she can get back up.

Maka fell to ground with no idea what to do next. Was this really the end. She's heard stories of meisters that didn't come back from their missions. That was just the risk that everyone in the D.W.M.A. has to live with, but she was so confident that would never happen to her. Now she's on her hand and knees waiting for the finishing blow that will end her life.

Soul knew he had to get Maka back on her feet. "Maka please snap out of it", he pleaded, "We gotta at least try to make it out of this. Whatever happened to your promise of making me a Death Scythe? You were going to be an even better meister than you mom."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you could see souls like I can, Soul!", Maka snapped.

"The Maka I know is brave and willing to take on any challenge before her!", Soul started shouting, " Shes trains her ass off and never gives up! I know she's still here and I want her to look at me while I'm talking!

Maka looked up and Soul flashed her a reassuring smile "Look over there.", Soul pointed. "Stein waited patiently for you to stop moping. How nice of him. That overconfidence is exactly what's gonna get him killed."

Maka smiled a thankful smile at Soul. "Thanks, Soul. You helped me realize I was giving up before the real battle even started. Now I need you to turn onto scythe form. You know exactly what we need to do to beat this guy."

"Right, glad to see my meister's back."

Soul changed into an orb of blue light and was caught in weapon form by Maka. She gave him a flashy twirl before reciting the words, "Let's go Soul Resonance", in tandem with her partner.

Kid was watching with a look of amazement on his face. 'Perhaps father wasn't exagerating the potential Maka possessed.'

The duo activated witch hunter and for the first time it looked like they were going to pull it off without any mistakes. The scythe grew three times its original size and shined a vibrant light blue.

Stein just stood there and when Maka swung to release a burst of wavelength, he made no attempt to evade. Instead he took a risk and caught the scythe with his bare hands. The force was pushing him back, but it was quickly losing momentum.

Kid was on the edge of his seat waiting for that scythe to slice though Stein. Then he heard a crack and his heart dropped. Stein was able to break Soul and Maka's resonance.

He looked at his feet and without a word he summoned his flying skateboard, Beelzebub, and flew through the mirror.

Stein turned the giant screw in his head and hovered over the limp body of Maka. "Looks like I won and my prize is two new lab rats. The question is who do I dissect first?"

Knowing he had to protect his meister, he transformed back to normal and threw himself over Maka. "Their is no way I'm letting you hurt my meister."

Stein reached out to grab Soul's head, but was interupted by a strong blow hitting him in the face. He was knocked back and stood up back up to be greeted by a very familiar figure.

The mirror teleported Kid and the Thompson Sisters to the nearest reflective surface in the area they were observing. That happened to be a window outside Stein's Lab. When the young grim reaper caught sight of the doctor, he came at him in full speed and hit him with the nose of his board.

"Ahh, Death the Kid." Stein said with no fear evident on his face. More like of someone meeting a friend who they haven't seen in a while."Did your father sent you here? That guy must really hate children."

"No, I just really hate you.", Kid replied coldly, "I came here on my own accord to save these students. I guess they're sort of my classmates now. I see you find it fun harrassing teenagers. Let's see how you fair against teenaged Grim Reaper.

Stein gave him smirk. "You're confident, I'll give you that, but you're still young and you have no idea what I'm really capable of. They don't call me the greatest meister to graduate from the D.W.M.A. for nothing.

"I'm not going into this blind", Kid aimed his weapons at Stein and released a barrage of bullets at him. His shots evaporated upon contact and Stein was left unphased. He even lit a cigarette just to taunt Kid. "I've been observing this battle and I know your fighting style and I know you can manipulate your soul to match another person's."

"Then put that knowledge to good use, reaper boy. Maybe you'll actually put up fight unlike these kids."

"I'll do more than that." Kid charged at Stein and made a flurry of kicks, all of which Stein blocked. Making contact felt like getting electocuted thanks to Steins powerful wavelength, but he had to tough through it. Kid swung a punch that was able to hit Stein square in the jaw, but it left him wide open. Stein took the opportunity and give Kid a nice palm strike to the chest.

Kid slid back, but was able to keep his balance. He was getting frustrated and it was really difficult for him to keep his cool demeanor. It showed in his fighting too. He gave Stein a strong kick with not much thought into it. Stein was able to grab Kid's foot and started spinning him around with one hand.

An idea lit up in Kid's head. An idea that would kill two birds with one stone. Shooting Stein will have no affect, but if he were to shoot him in the eye the flash from the shots could blind him. Stein would have to let him go and he would make it harder for him to block.

Unfortunately for Kid, Stein had the same idea. So the moment Kid raised his pistol, Stein grabbed it out of his hand and shot him in the eye. Kid gave out a loud cry in pain. Stein then flung Kid at the wall of his laboratory.

Liz and Patty both changed from their weapon form and ran to aid Kid. "Kid, are you alright?!", the two sisters asked.

"I'm fine. Just...just go back into weapon form", Kid stammered. He was holding his eye and trying to ignore how asymmetrical the act was.

"You know I always wanted to dissect a grim reaper. I could never quite get the opportunity with your father, but it seems like today I might get the chance to see what makes them tick." said Stein.

Kid's plan literally backfired. There was no point in charging blindly at Stein with a wounded eye. He had to work out a plan of action. So he closed both eyes and communicated telepathically with Patty and Liz. They could do this because they're souls were intertwined while in weapon form.

They needed to atleast keep Stein's focus off of Kid. This meant thinking outside of the box for a bit. Kid had a risky idea, but if successful he could get a clean hit on Stein.

Kid took a good look at Stein. He was smoking a cigarette with a really smug look on his face. 'He won't be making that face at me for long...if all goes as planned.'

He needed to get a running start, so Kid took a couple steps back. Then he ran towards Stein and threw Liz and Patty at his face. Stein caught the pistols, just what Kid expected him to do. "Liz, Patty, Now!"

The girls transformed into blue orbs and hovered over Stein's. They came crashing down, elbow-first, onto Stein's head. This distraction gave Kid enough time to give an elbow of his own into the doctor's stomach. Kid turned his own body and knocked Stein high up in the air with a really powerful kick. He then jumped into the air and spiked him to the ground. Stein made a small crater upon impact and he couldn't move from a combination of being dazed and the most pain he's ever felt in a long while.

Liz and Patty transformed again and were caught by Kid. "Soul Resonance!", they all shouted in unison. The pistols, that Kid normally wielded, changed into large cannons that fused with his arms. Now was the part that relied on chance. The cannons had a six second charging period. If luck was on they're side and Stein stayed down during that time then they won, but if not then Stein had three new lab rats.

Those six seconds felt like an eternity to Kid. Stein was starting to stand himself up. His glasses broke when Kid smashed him to the ground so he couldn't see what was im front of him. The words "Death Cannon rang in his ears and he immediately knew what was coming. There was no time to get out of the way, so he braced himself.

Large orbs of compressed wavelength shot from Kid's cannons and in a flash met their target. He was tired and knees couldn't support him much longer. Kid stared at the giant skull shaped cloud that was left where Stein was standing. When the smoke cleared he saw Stein standing in the large crater with a cigarette in his mouth. Kid changed to his stoic expression and his eyes locked with Stein's. They had a stare down and the air between them was tense. Both were waiting for the other to collapse or to concede. Stein was the first to break the silence, but not with words. He coughed up spurts of blood and the cigarette he had fell to the ground along with him.

It was over.

Kid couldn't leave him without a victory quote. "I guess you can't call yourself the greatest meister in the world anymore, but know that "Creepy Hermit Doctor" is a title that no one can ever take away from you."

Kid sighed a laugh and brought his attention to the other students. He saw that the blue haired boy recovered, but his eyes were wide open and his mouth was too. In fact, everyone of the students had the same expression as him and they were all looking at Kid.

He didn't think too much of it. He walked over to Maka and kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay?", Kid asked with a soft expression.

When Stein broke Maka's Witch Hunter attack, she lost all hope, but hope came back in the form of the boy kneeling before her. She saw the whole battle between him and Stein in astonishment. Soul wanted to go in and help a couple of times, but everytime she stopped him. She would say that they would only get in the way. In her head she was mentally rooting for the boy, her only hope left. When Stein finally colapsed, it was like a huge weight fell of her shoulders and that was thanks to this one boy.

Maka didn't trust her voice at this point, so she just nodded and gave a genuine smile at Kid.

"You dont have to be brave.", said Kid. "You're asymmetrical." He pulled out a baby wipe from his pocket. Maka had a puzzled look on her face and before she could say anything, Kid told her, "Dont worry I'll fix it."

Kid pulled up her shirt to expose the marker lines that Stein made. "What are y-", Maka tried to ask, but was cut off by her own giggles. Kid was rubbing close to her soul which was a very ticklish area for Maka. He thought her laugh was absolutely adorable and he took it as encouragement to keep going. Maka was laughing so hard it was getting hard for her to breathe. Kid noticed this and went slower, but still made an effort to erase the marks.

Soul was too suprised to even realize what was happening. The guy who came in on a flying skateboard just took out the strongest meister in the world, was now straddling his meister with a baby wipe. The chain of events were so odd he didn't even know how to react to them.

When Kid was finished with wiping away the mark, a sound came from the window adjacent to him. "I am so proud of you kids!", a jovial voice came from the glass.

"Lord Death?!", the students all exclaimed.

Kid stepped away from Maka and she pulled her shirt down in embarrassment. Both were blushing a dark shade of red.

"All of you kids did what I wanted from you. Tsubaki, you didn't leave Black Star when he was incapacitated. Black Star drew attention to himself to protect his fellow meister. Maka was able to pull off the Witch Hunter technique, and Soul protected his meister by giving himself up."

"Yes, you should be very proud of all of them" a familiar voice rang out. A voice that made all the weapons to transform and the meisters to get in a fighting position.

"Stein was in on all of it too. I didn't really expect you guys to defeat him", Lord Death laughed.

That set off Kid completely. He got on Beelzebub and flew off to his mansion, the Gallows Manor. He was enraged and embarrassed of what just happened. 'Was this all just a trick so I would join the D.W.M.A.? Did father really think that far ahead?' While Kid was thinking all of this over, he realized something horrible.

"Kid, where are we going?", Liz asked

"It's absolutely terrible, Liz. I can't believe the thought elduded me for so long."

"What did you leave the oven on or something."

"Even worse than that."

"Spill it dammit"

"I...I...FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOILET PAPER!"

Maka: Hey guys! In case you didn't figure it out or didn't read the Author's Note, which I don't blame you if didn't, then you should know that me and Kid are doing the outros for these chapters.

Kid: It took a lot of begging on Hutch's part, but we ended up agreeing to this nonetheless.

Maka: How long has it been since we've done this sorta thing before,Kid.

Kid: I believe it has been somewhere around 4 years.

Maka: Yikes, all that time and I dont feel a day older. I guess that's the perks of being an anime character.

Kid: Maka, you've had a lot more experience at this than me. What exactly do we do in these outros.

Maka: Well...we usually talk about this episode or what's gonna happen in the next episode.

Kid: But we've done neither so far. We've spent all this time just rambling.

Maka: I guess we are a little out of practice huh. Dont worry we'll get the hang of it soon.

Kid: That's if Hutch even decides to update this story.

Maka: Oh he will. Otherwise that guy's getting Maka Chopped.

Kid: In the next chapter; Bad First Impressions: Will Kid Make New A Friend at School?

Maka: Read it, or I'll take your soul.


End file.
